Twins
by VampireGirl1313
Summary: A Twilight FanFiction. -- Alex and Sara are identical twin vampires. Or are they werewolves? Is it possible to be both?
1. Chapter 1

**Alex POV**

My hands started shaking. My skin started feeling… _hot_! Something was desperately wrong. I was a _vampire_ for crying-out-loud! Vampires, the cold-skinned, immortal — _cold_ — blood-drinkers; not _warm_.

I turned my head, through the violent shaking, towards my twin sister, Sara. To my surprise and dismay, she was also shaking violently.

"Oh God." I heard Bella say, "Someone, _GET JACOB_!"

"On it!" I could hear three sets of footsteps moving swiftly towards the door.

The next thing I knew, Jacob — I assumed — was carrying me outside, Sara and Seth behind us.

Suddenly the shaking stopped, "I'm fine, Ja–." There was heat, pulsing through my limbs. This heat wasn't painful like when I was transformed, it was… warmth, as I was — once again — at lack of a better term.

It felt like I was exploding. My skin, my whole frame, gave way to something bigger… foreign.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a huge snowy wolf standing right in front of me.

_A snowy wolf?_ I heard the voice in my head, and saw a picture of a wolf identical to the one I saw, except the background scenery was different.

_What the hell?_ Why was my mind doing this to me? There was no _white_ wolf in Jacob's pack, or Sam's! Any why was the scenery behind the wolf changing, I mean, I wasn't moving!

_Can vampires hallucinate?_ I meant to ask Carlisle or Edward, but no one seemed to hear me. _Hello! I'm freaking out here!_ I felt a wave of calm wash over me — Jasper.

_Alex? Is that you?_ I heard Sara's voice in my mind.

_Yes, _I couldn't speak out loud, but this was a communication I was used to. Sara and I were able to communicate with each other… telepathically.

_Don't move. _I heard the husk voice of Jake.

_Jake? _Sara — Sar — and I said at the same time.

_Yes. Hate to break it to you, but you're werewolves. Er… shape shifters._

_That explains a lot, _my sister was always the calm one.

_No. Freaking. Way._ I added in more angrily, I wasn't as understanding as Sar.

_Sorry, but you're awesome now!_ Jake said mockingly.

_Ugh. Thanks. _I felt a lot like Leah at the moment. _Wait. We're werewolves?_

_Yep, _Jacob answered, not noticing that it was a rhetorical question.

_So how did we become werewolves? _Sar said with me, again.

_Well, I'm guessing, that you had some Quileute blood in you — probably from both of your parents — and were… changed before the wolf blood kicked in. It's pretty scary, actually. Half-vampire, half-werewolf. Cool._

_Okay, don't really get it, but I don't exactly like being a wolf, at this point in time at least, _My voice cracked a little when I looked at my… paw.

_I agree_, Sara, _how do we, um… phase?_

_Good question, not really sure. It just comes naturally. Just try to calm down, then you should be able to phase back._

_Okay, _it was easy enough to understand, _Sar, do you agree with me?_

_Yeah._

_Agree about what? _Jacob was puzzled, his eyes showed it.

_We want some… alone time, _I replied simply.

_How _did_ you collaborate that?_ He was even more confused.

_We think alike, _Sara answered for me.

_Oh, okay. Bye…_ his voice and vision were gone. We were alone — or as alone as we could get, with Edward listening in.

"Sorry," Edward mouthed, and carried two-year-old-that-looks-like-a-four-year-old, half-vampire, half-human, daughter of Edward and Bella, Renesmee Carlie Cullen inside. Then came back out.

_They don't want her around us, before we gain control over ourselves, _Sara explained.

_Right, so, this is scary…_

_Yeah, I agree. So what do I look like?_ I was looking in the direction of the forest, listening to all of the earthy sounds that suddenly seemed very comforting to me.

I turned my head back to her. Her sleek body was completely white, with the exception of her stunning, cobalt blue eyes and black nose.

_Wow, we're still identical, _she laughed.

_Yeah, I guess, _Sara was the one thing that could always cheer me up, no matter what mood I was in.

_Let's try that calming down thing. This wolf body is freaking me out!_ I didn't have to verbally agree, she knew I was thinking the same thing.

_Edward? Could you ask Jasper to help us out? _I would have been happy for the help, so would Sar.

He nodded, "Jazz, could you help them calm down a little?"

"They're already pretty calm, but if you insist…" I felt anything but calm, but sometimes my emotions lied to me.

We were suddenly, both, feeling _very_ calm, on the verge of falling into a comatose state, I chuckled. My laugh came out sounding like a choking dog. Ugh. Wolf.

Something was happening, to the both of us. An icy coolness was spreading through our larger wolf bodies.

_Does this mean… phasing? _My sister's voice became fainter as we returned to our normal, vampire, forms.

"EEK!!!" Alice screaming was the first thing we heard again as vampires. "What the HELL happened to your clothes?!"

"Alice," Bella, being Bella, was trying to calm her down, "they just phased! Calm _down_!"

Jasper was immediately at work, trying to calm Alice down.

I wondered what she was so freaked about, so I looked around. _Oh crap!_ I glanced up at Sara, who did the same thing in the same moment. _Oh crap!_ I repeated to myself, and Edward, who had taken more interest than usual in Bella's eyes.

There were shreds of cloth on the ground, scattered around Sara and I. _CRAP! Uh… sorry! See you later!_ Edward heard, and nodded, still focusing on Bella.

Sara and I bolted into the cover of the forest. As we did so, I heard Alice sprint into the house. To go find some… suitable clothes, I assumed. She'd be fuming later. Sara and I just destroyed _two_ of her, French, outfits. Wonderful.

"What. In. The. World. Happened?!" I asked once we were in the safe cover of trees.

"I have no idea!" Sara seemed worried, of course. Any vampire would react the same way to turning into a giant _wolf_.

I inhaled deeply, in a futile attempt to calm down. Alice's scent drifted into our patch of forest.

"Alice," we both said at the same time. Some people found it annoying, I thought that it was pretty cool.

"Okay," Alice emerged into the small clearing, "You two owe me." Her tone was light, but I knew how serious she was.

Sara and I were handed two packages of clothes. Both bags contained a few unidentifiable pieces of fabric — silk.

"Um…?" I had no idea what I was supposed to do with them.

"Uh…" Alice groaned, "arms out." I obediently held my arms out, parallel to the ground.

Thirty seconds later, Sara and I were dressed in matching blouses and jeans. The front of my hair was tied back with a red ribbon, matching the color of my top. Sara's was the same, but in a less conspicuous pink.

"Thanks, Alice," we said at the same time, Alice had an exasperated look on her face.

"You're welcome. But, you still need a mirror," she dragged us in the direction of the Cullen mansion.

I was trying as hard as I could to put off the whole "wolf" topic.

The twin images in the wall length mirror were beautiful. Our elbow-length, honey ginger hair fell in tangle-free waves to our elbows.

Sara and I were wearing the same outfit, only in different colors. In my case, a red spaghetti strap and skinny jeans.

We also, both, had white, winter jackets with fur lining on the hood, and matching stilettos.

Alice was safely out of earshot, so I complained, "why does Alice always put us in _stilettos_? They're so hard to run in!"

"You're right," Sar agreed, "but they do look great!"

She had a point. I nodded. Then I thought about the wolf subject, and couldn't procrastinate any longer.

"Any idea about the whole 'werewolf' thing?" I blurted out.

"No…" the air of joy faded from the room, "it's… scary."

"I know! We're _vampires_ after all!" I started yelling, "Mom isn't Indian! Not to mention, _Quileute _Indian!"

"Wait… but do we know who out father was?" Sara was right. We didn't know who our father was. He could have been Osama Bin-Laden, and we wouldn't have known!

"You're right, but still! How could we turn into _werewolves_ while we're _vampires_?" there was sense in my question.

There was a moment of silence.

"Jacob?" we both said at the same moment, stereo.

"Yeah?" the husky voice came from the patio, playing with Nessie, I assumed.

"We need an explanation," Sara explained.

"Sure," he replied as he walked in through the back door. "You want to know what the hell happened, and how the heck you two can possibly be werewolves?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" I asked.

"Not that hard to guess."

Sar and I nodded.

"My theory," he started, "is that your father," he paused, making sure that we weren't hurt by the subject. Once he was sure that we were fine he continued, "Was part of the tribe. Wait… how old were you before you were… became a vamp?"

"Two months from becoming 17," Sara and I remember the day disturbingly clearly.

"Okay, I think I was right then. You guys had werewolf blood in you since you were born. None of us have ever seen this happen before, because all the other tribe members are guarded _by_ the wolves, there's no way any of them could have been turned into vampires."

He paused and went on, "since you two were so… close to vampires, your wolf blood was, probably, triggered, like most of us. And the wolf blood won out against the vampire… venom, and here you are."

It wasn't the best explanation in the world, but it was better than what Sar and I could have come up with ourselves.

"So, we're… vampire werewolves," we both said, not as a question, but as a statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2!!!! Finally!!!!!!!! Reviews are luved 3**

**Sara POV**

"So," Jake said, "are you guys ready to join the pack?"

This question caught Alex and I off guard.

"What?" Alex asked, astounded.

"Join the pack, you two are werewolves now, so…"

"Vampire-werewolves," I heard Emmett chuckle from outside. If I were still human, I would have been fainting right about now.

"But…" I was scared out of my wits.

"I'm not saying now!" Jake noticed his mistake, "but eventually, you'll need to join the pack, at least to control the phasing."

"We can't have you turning into a giant doggie whenever you get mad," Emmett laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alex snapped. I would have to thank her for that later, one more jibe from Emmett and there might be two — no, three — wolves in the room.

I turned back to Jacob, "You're right. We'll have to join the pack eventually. But can't that wait?"

"Sorry, but no. Until you two learn how to control the phasing, you probably wont be able to stay around the Cullens. Especially with Emmett trying to make you attack him."

"But why?" Alex and I said together.

"Phasing. If you're by anyone — vamps included — will definitely result in an injury, on their part."

"Okay… guess it's worth it then," Alex was unusually quiet during this conversation. I was normally the quieter one.

"Yeah," Jacob chuckled, a low throaty sound, "you get to be an awesome werewolf now!"

"Awesome werewolves…" I was amused, not really, "right…"

"Okay, anyway…" if I knew Alex any less well, I would have missed the alarm in her voice. I wasn't that obtuse. "You're not going to leave us alone until we're… trained, are you?"

"Nope," Jacob popped his lips on the 'p'. "Oh! And don't say 'trained', if you start referring to yourselves like you would to dogs, then Emmett will never let you forget it."

He had a point. Emmett was always trying to annoy every being within a ten-mile radius, with the exception of Rosalie.

"Wolves. Wonderful!" I wasn't sure if vampires could cry, actually, I doubted it. But, Alex seemed like she was close.

I knew that Alex probably wanted some time alone to discuss the recent happenings.

So I asked Jacob, "Jake… would you mind giving us a minute alone? We just need to talk things over."

"I don't know about _alone_," he answered. "But I can leave the room."

"That works."

He nodded and left.

"Alex? Alex? It'll be okay," I reasoned.

"Be okay? We're _wolves,_" she whispered. She was shaking with anger and anguish. "You know what they did to her!" She broke down into dry sobs.

"Yes, I know. But these aren't the same wolves! They have minds. They differentiate! If they didn't… I don't know what I would do."

"You're right. These aren't the same wolves that killed her. We are _not_ like that!"

I nodded. "'Kay, let's go. We have to get this under control, or else we might become like that wolf."

It was Alex's turn to nod, her vampire version of sobs quieting..

We walked out of the room to meet Jacob.

"So is everything settled?" he seemed against witnessing either of us break down emotionally.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're fine," I answered, Alex was still quivering slightly. And so was I.

"Okay, first. We have to teach you how to phase. C'mon," He leapt into the trees, we followed.

We ran for a half-hour until we came to a small clearing. The running helped clear our minds. Alex kept my hand in hers. We could never be separated.

"Okay, figure out how to phase. I can't help you with that, just make sure you don't go too crazy." He paused, "Oh! And I'd recommend taking off your clothes first. Alice wont like you ruining two outfits in one day."

"_What?_" There was no way he was going to get us to do that.

First, Alex and I find out that we turn into the very things that we despise. Now we have to turn into them _after_ striping in front of _Jacob_!

"No!" he defended, "don't get the wrong idea! I don't mean here! Ew… over _there_!" he pointed to a well hidden spot in the bushes.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Alex glared at Jake.

"No, I'm just doing you a favor, this way you wont have to face Alice twice in one day."

"Too bad," we both said.

"Fine. Let's get started then," he took a deep breath. Alex and I took off our jackets.

"Picture yourselves as wolves, feel yourselves making the transformation." _The new! Werewolf Dr. Phil. Dr. Black! _I directed my thoughts to Alex with a smile.

Alex giggled, Jake gave a puzzled look. She shook it off and began to focus.

I pictured the snowy wolf with blue eyes, so did she. We melded our thoughts together, we thought as one. One person. One being. One soul.

The unfamiliar heat spread through our limbs, and I felt our bodies growing, morphing is a better term, into something completely different. I reflexively reached for Alex's hand, and found it, held out—reaching towards mine.

We linked our fingers together —some would say holding hands, but to us it was more than that, no matter how corny that sounds. It was safety. Security. The world could be ending in flames, or nuclear bombs, — and no matter how cliché this sounds — if we were together, everything would be fine.

_Of course_, Alex thought as we both closed our eyes, retreating into the comfort of each other's presence.

The heat seeped down, filling every inch of our bodies. Filling us until it could be contained no longer, our shells of a body exploded into oblivion, giving way to something bigger. Different. Other.

I opened my eyes, only to stare into their doubles. I saw the same thing from Alex's mind.

_Well we survived that,_ she stated optimistically, giving a wolfy laugh that sounded like she had a fur ball in her throat.

_Haha. Very funny. _She gave me the equivalent of sticking her tongue out at me, in wolf form.

_Hey it isn't so bad, minus the tail_, I pointed out. _The paws I could get used to. _

_Holy crap Jake! _I heard a startlingly familiar yet unfamiliar voice in my head. _Why the hell are the _vampires_ in my head?!_

_Cool it Leah!_ Jake's consciousness was suddenly in my head too.

I saw forest flashing by, gray paws hitting the ground with a flawless rhythm.

Another view. The shrubbery and trees were moving slowly, russet brown paws coming into view at a walking pace.

I gathered my thoughts and returned to my conscious. Soft thumps, paw steps, became louder, branches rustled to my left. I automatically backed to Alex's side and crouched low to the ground, she did the same.

_No worries,_ Jake said soothingly, _'S only me. And the rustling you're about to hear from behind you is Leah._

Alex and I both spun around in a movement that wasn't there; apparently our vampiric speed transferred to our wolfy forms too. A wolf, Leah I assumed, much larger than both of us, nearly as big as Jake, burst out of the brush, a low growl coming continuously from her lips.

Jake moved forward, his bulk partially blocking Leah from view.

Only then did I notice how big Jake really was as a wolf. More like a horse. A big horse.

_Again. Cool it, Leah._ He said in a slightly more demanding tone.

_But their freaking VAMPIRES! Do I need to spell it out?_

_No. I am perfectly capable of spelling the word vampire myself._

Leah growled again, only to be, this time, answered by Jake's much louder, more menacing snarl.

_Hey, guys. What's goin' on?_ Seth's voice was suddenly in my head. I thought I would be used to hearing strange voices in my head, no matter how insane that sounds. But I guess new ones are just… surprising.

_Now there is no such thing as a vampire free zone. _Leah snarled.

_What are you…_ Seth paused. _Oh. Oh! Oh! Hey Sara, Alex!_ He actually seemed… exited… _So you guys are wolves now? That is wayyyyy beyond cool! Weird, and surprising, but cool._

A sandy colored wolf erupted into the now jam-packed clearing, only to be tackled by Leah. She pinned him to the ground, her size on her side.

_What. Do. You. Think. You're. Saying. _Leah snarled again. _They. Are. __**Leeches.**_

_Geez! What's your problem with vampires? You've known these two since they were… well. Vampirized. They have to be the best-behaved vampires in existence. And plus they, apparently, do have _wolf _blood in them! GOD! Can't you see! They HAVE to be distantly RELATED to US! I didn't think even Sam could make you that shallow._

We all knew that Seth struck a nerve with that —well, Alex and I only knew because of Jakes sudden panic and flood of memories—and he immediately regretted it, apologizing, as a shocked and convinced Leah leapt off of him and ran blindly in the other direction.

Soon her conscience disappeared from my mind. Cutting off that flow of images, sounds, and feelings.

_No…_ Seth whimpered, an extremely vulnerable sound. _I can't believe I said that too her… What was I thinking?_

Jake came back to the conversation, _it's okay Seth. If you didn't do it then I would have had to._

_But still…_ Seth lowered his head, looking at the dew-covered grass. _I didn't have to be so mean… I mean. I brought up Sam. Sam! I'm such an idiot!_

_Seth…_ Alex and I thought cautiously. _Thanks. You did it for us. We couldn't thank you more._

_I guess I did get something accomplished… _he answered.

_See. It was all for a purpose. Being sad does _not_ fit you, Seth. _

_Yeah, you're right, _Seth perked up immediately, it was as if being sad was programmed to be impossible for his system. _Leah's always moody, she'll get over it._

_Exactly my point._ Jake, Alex, and I said, er, thought, at the exact same moment.

_Soooooooo, _I snapped my jaw, still trying to convince myself that I was a wolf now.

_Is there a timer on this thing? Or are we allowed to phase back. Being a wolf… bothers us. _

A gust of wind swept through the trees, making my snow white fur ripple. Drops of the oh-so-common Forks rain began to splash down onto us.

_Well you guys are way better at this than any of us, maybe except me, _Jake-wolf grinned, _so just do the same thing you did to become a wolf, except backwards._

_'Kay, _Alex and I replied, Jake's and Seth's consciousness's already fading, icy coolness spreading through our limbs as we returned to our vampire forms. But there was one detail we had seemingly forgotten. Thankfully, though, Jake and Seth had turned around and had begun running in the other direction.

_Oops, _Alex thought as we looked at the tattered shreds of our newest outfits in the Alice line. She picked up our white winter jackets, all the clothing we had at the present moment. Luckily for us they were oversized. Alice must have seen this coming.

_Haha, wanna run?_ I thought of a particularly vivid image of the mountain's nearby as I zipped my jacket up.

I didn't need to hear her reply to know she agreed. We sprinted in the direction I had pointed, trees whipping past, but staying perfectly clear. Every angle of every leaf, pristinely clear. Every twig on the ground, absolutely clear. Everything, no matter how fast we ran, everything stayed clear.

It took about 3 and a half seconds for our jackets to get soaked, but we weren't cold. We were never cold anymore.

We stopped running near the top of the mountain, choosing to stay in the rain, verses going past the clouds and bathing ourselves in sunlight.

We lay there. For minutes? Hours? Days? Years? We didn't care. We just lay there, letting the rain wash away all the thoughts we didn't want to deal with. I turned on my side at the same moment as Alex, rocks and much crunching with the movement.

"Hey," I said out loud, for the heck of it. We were alone after all. As alone as two vampire-werewolves could get. "How'd you like to go to Denali? Meet Tanya and Kate and all of them? It snows up there," I turned back on my back, my hand automatically seeking some kind of contact with Alex. Raindrops pelted my face. For once I liked the rain. It felt like my dirtied hands were being cleansed. "We'd blend in."

"That…" she paused, I already knew her answer, but prompted her to say it anyways. Things were always better said. Well, almost always. "Would be nice," she flipped onto her back too, a deliberately slow movement, as to keep out hands linked.

"Should we go ask Carlisle? I know Edward said something about having to move soon. Renesmee…"

"Yeah," we began to stand up, slowly. We felt like being slow today. "We'll do that."

We walked the rest of the way back to the Cullen's.

**A/N: Sorry for the mucho long wait!!! School's in, it's been in, and that means homework!!!! Especially if you have an evil math teacher who makes you pay her whenever you break a rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked it! And to some of you who think I'm cruel to Leah, I'm not trying to be mean to her! It's just something that had to happen. Sorry**


End file.
